Hearts matched
by doc boy
Summary: A sequel to Hearts exchanged. Sakura is invited to Shaoran's for New Year's dinner. What does the future have in store for our favorite couple?


Hearts matched

I do not own card captor Sakura

A/N: In this story and the previous one, Sakura and Shaoran are fourteen.

Later that morning, Sakura's father found the young couple fast asleep, snuggling beside the Christmas tree. He smiled warmly at them and put a blanket over them so they could stay warm. When they woke up, they noticed it and figured out what happened. Later that day they had Christmas lunch and cuddled under the blanket on the couch while watching TV. Finally, it was time for Shaoran to go home. Sakura escorted him to the door. They parted with a soft kiss and with that, he was on his way. Sakura smiled brightly, went back in, and up to her room.

"I'm so happy…" she muttered as she fell onto the bed.

"About what?" inquired Kero Chan.

"About Shaoran Kun… oh he's such a nice guy…" she squirmed and Kero sweatdropped.

"You two are a couple now I take it?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier about it…" she beamed. Kero Chan smiled.

"Good for you Sakura." he said and floated back into his drawer.

A few days later, Shaoran invited Sakura over for New Year's Eve dinner. She happily complied. At six thirty that evening, she knocked on the door to Shaoran's apartment and it soon sung open.

"Hey Sakura." he smiled and brought her into a hug.

"Come on in, before you catch a cold." he said and she entered, instantly consumed by the warmth of his apartment.

"How are you enjoying the holydays?" he asked.

"Great. I spent some time with Tomoyo Chan and the others. You?"

"It's nice. Got a Christmas card from my mother and sisters and a best wishes call from Eriol."

"How is Eriol doing?"

"He's fine. Apparently England got more snow than we did…" he said and she chuckled.

"Yeah…"

After a short pause he asked

"Are you warm enough?" he asked. Sakura smiled shrewdly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am now…," she said and he smirked back at her. He leaned forward slowly and placed a kiss on her lips. He laced his hand in hers as they slowly danced to the soft sound of the slight breeze and snowing outside. Finally, it was time for dinner. Apparently, Shaoran was an excellent cook. He made a turkey, marinated in soy sauce with mashed potatoes for stuffing, rice, ramen, potato pie, and lots of other good stuff. They ate and talked with content as the snow outside kicked up. After a while it was time for Sakura to go home but there seemed to be a blizzard going on outside. Sakura phoned home and asked her father if he could pick her up.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the snow is too deep. I can't drive out like this."

"So what do I do?"

Fugitaka thought for a moment before he answered.

"Could you have Shaoran walk you home after the storm dies down?"

"I guess so but I don't know when that will be."

"I guess you'll have to wait it out. I give you permission to sleep there tonight if have to, but I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid. Alright?"

"Of course dad. I'll be careful."

"Good. Keep me posted."

"Bye." she said and hung up.

"Well? What did your father say?" asked Shaoran.

"Looks I'm here to stay for a while." She said and he smiled.

"Works for me." He said and brought her for a hug.

Sakura and Shaoran spent the next few hours cuddling on the couch while watching TV. When midnight came, they shared a new year's kiss and went straight to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Shaoran escorted Sakura home in the snow. The white flakes covered the ground, but the sky was clear. He walked her to her door and said.

"Well here we are," he said.

"Indeed we are. Thanks for last night Shaoran. I had a great time," she said with a smile.

"Same here Sakura, I enjoy spending time with you."

"Me too." She smiled warmly and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'll see you."

"Not if I see you first." He smiled and she added.

"Happy new year." She said

"Happy new year." he replied and they went their separate ways.

The first thing Sakura did when she got inside was to hang her coat and put on an extra sweater to keep herself warm and cuddled under a blanket on the living room couch.

As time passed, Sakura and Shaoran's love for each other grew. It didn't take long for their friends to figure out they're a couple and they didn't seem to mind. The months and years went by quickly and so it was that on Sakura's twentieth birthday, did Shaoran decide to do something.

They were on the beach at sunset and sat they were watching the waves, holding hands. After a break in the conversation, Shaoran spoke.

"Listen Sakura, I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'll ask you in a minute but I want you to close your eyes first." He said and she did. While her eyes were closed, Shaoran took something out of his back pocket and when he had it in his hand; he opened it up and said to her.

"You can open your eyes." he sad and she did. What she saw shocked her. Shaoran was holding a small box and inside it was a diamond ring. She knew what this meant.

"Sakura…" he began.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and she beamed with joy.

"Of course Shaoran Kun. Of course…" she said and brought him into a hug and a kiss. Once parted, he slipped the ring onto her finger and with that, they were officially engaged…

A few months later…

It's hard to believe how fast time went by. First they were together for Christmas and New Year's, then they were engaged and now this. They stood there in the chapel happily, on what was to be the happiest day of their lives as the minister cited his words. Finally the permission was given.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled and Shaoran gave his new wife a big kiss on the lips and they walked down the aisle hand in hand…

Later that night, they spent their first night as a married couple and slept until noon. If the young couple thought the day they got married was the happiest day of their lives, there was a surprise in store for them. A few months after their marriage, Sakura approached her new husband and gave him the news.

"Shaoran, I think I'm pregnant…" her husband was shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes." she said bashfully and he smiled and brought her into a hug.

"This is wonderful sweetie. I'm so glad…" he said and rocked her slightly in his arms.

"So am I Shaoran... so am I…" she said happily as she rested in his trusty arms as he continued to rock her from side to side…

The end…

Well there you have it. For once, I gave it a slightly different ending. Hope you guys liked it.

Anyway, reviews are most welcome and I'll see you guys next time.

Peace out…


End file.
